Phantom Rangers
by Blak-Ice
Summary: The world is slipping into Chaos as Ghosts begin to invade the Earth. In a last ditch effort to save it, the all powerful Clockwork has summoned 5 kids and bestowed upon the the powers of ancient spirits. Now, Danny, Danielle, Jake and his best friends Sam and Tucker, must tap into them to save the World from Domination by the Ghost Zone as The Phantom Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Call of the Phantom: Part 1

To many, the Earth is a singularity. It is the only planet with breathable air in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the only planet to house sustainable life. And, although it was an unknown fact to most, the only place to hold more than one dimension.

Though there were certain dimensions that were known to people, like the Second and Third dimensions, one in particular resided on just the opposite of Earth. Earth, also known as the realm of the living, was a hustle and bustle of constant activity as humans moved about their daily lives. Just opposite of this world lied the realm of the dead, also known as the Ghost Zone, where spirits of the past moved about in the aftermath of their time on Earth.

And it is here, that the story begins.

Deep, in the farthest reaches of the Ghost Zone resided an old clock tower. Surrounded by gears with an ever swinging pendulum, the ever present vibration of power echoed around it. No one dared to go near the tower for inside resided one of the most powerful ghosts in existence; Clockwork, master of all time.

Clockwork floated up to his viewing screen, waving his glowing hand and bringing an image to life. What he saw did not please him at all.

"The time is approaching soon. I just hope that they are ready," he said, shifting from his elder form to his adult like form. "The world will be in need of protectors now more than ever."

Amity Park. A semi-average city with semi-average people.

The children play, the adults work, and teenagers cause all types of troubles for those they come across. Even each other.

"Get back here, Fenturd!" a muscular blonde boy yelled, mud covering him from head to toe. His now ruined letterman jacket remained open as he took off at full speed after his prey who laughed uncontrollably as he crashed through the doors to the outside world.

Daniel "Danny" Jackson Fenton ran hard as his lungs burned with both laughter and the need to breathe. His feet pounded hard against the grass, but even as he put all of his strength into it, he knew he'd never be able to out run the quarterback charging behind him like an angry rhino. But of course, Danny planned for that too.

"Come on, Dash. It's not that bad! It's actually a really good look on you!" Danny called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well when I get my hands on you, you're gonna be wearing bruises for a month straight!"

Danny couldn't help smiling as he whipped around the corner, hopping onto the box he had placed there earlier. With a large push, Danny jumped up, grabbing for the hanging latter that lead to the roof.

_All I gotta do is climb the latter, and dump the tar on top of Dash's big gorilla head. After that, it's gonna rain feathers, and-_

Danny's thoughts were cut short as a sharp pain fired up from his stomach. Danny grunted as a force pierced his stomach before being sprawled out on the ground. A pained groan escaped his mouth as he looked to see what it was that had hit him. At first glance, Danny was beyond confused at the site of the football that lay on top of him, but soon, the dots started to connect as a large group of shadows surrounded him. Danny's vision was soon filled with the mocking smirks, smiles and laughs of the popular kids as they towered over him. Especially Dash.

"Ah crud," he mumbled.

"Nice shot, Kwan," Dash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Not sweat, dude," Kwan said with a smirk as he grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. "Fenton's nothing but a walking target anyway."

"Never hurts to work on that aim," Valarie said as she stood next to Star and Paulina.

"I'll say. Now, it's time to work on our Boxing skills, and Fentoad here is gonna make a great punching bag," Dash said as he pulled back, preparing to knock Danny into oblivion. Danny quickly closed his eyes, waiting for the impending pain that was going to be inflicted upon his face, head and body, but was instead awarded with the loud blowing of a whistle.

All heads turned around to find a middle aged man standing behind them. His hair line was residing and his gut was protruding, but the deep scowl of disapproval he had on his face showed that he meant business. Danny was ready to breathe a sigh of relief; for the first time in his life he was actually glad to see Mr. Lancer.

"Alright people, break it up. No fighting on school grounds," Mr. Lancer said. The Jocks and Cheerleaders groaned unhappily as Dash shoved Danny, his back meeting a brick wall, before walking away. Danny relaxed for a moment and was preparing to do the same when his teacher cleared his throat, catching his attention. "A word, Mr. _Fenton_."

_I think I might have spoken too soon,_ he thought bitterly before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"As I'm sure you could guess, that mud did not mysteriously appear on Mr. Baxter, and considering his very clear anger toward you, I'm sure you had something to do with it."

_Definitely spoke too soon. _"Actually, Mr. Lancer, Dash beats me up whether I did anything to him or not. Last week, he kicked my butt just for being in the same hallway as him, and since he failed that test yesterday, he shoved me in my locker three times this morning."

"Well, as much as I'm sure you believe in your own innocence, I can only go off of what I see, Mr. Fenton. That being said, I'm giving you two days detention, starting Monday."

"What!?" Danny exclaimed in disbelief. "Mr. Lancer, that's totally unfair! I-"

"Make that a full week's detention. Anything else you'd like to say, Mr. Fenton?" Danny remained silent, though he continued to glare at the man. "Good. Now, you'd better get going and try to enjoy what little bit of weekend you can." With one final look, the teacher turned and took his leave.

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Though this was nothing new to him, he was sick of always getting the absolute crap kicked out of him and getting punished for it. But so was the life of a loser. Giving himself a once over, Danny quickly dusted the dirt off the front of his black short sleeve shirt, trying his best to keep it from getting on his long red sleeves underneath.

"Great. Can this day get any worse?"

"Now you should know better than to say that, Daniel."

Danny turned to see none other than his best friend, Sam, as she hopped out of a tree and landed on the ground with her hard combat boots. Danny's eyes traveled up her black pants to her purple tank-top and finally to the mocking smirk on her purple glossed lips that seemed to also shine like her purple eyes. Danny rolled his eyes as he walked over to her, trying to ignore the painful flaring of his back.

"Haha, very funny, Samantha," he retorted. "So aside from getting a kick out watching me get my ass handed to me by both Dash and Lancer, what are you doing here?"

"Tucker told me all about your stupid plan to get back at Dash, so I came looking for you to try and talk you out of it. I figured I was too late when I saw Dash trying to kill you in the halls earlier, and figured I'd wait it out around here to see if you actually made it without dying."

"Well, I'm not dead, so that's a good thing," Danny said as they started walking toward the front of the school.

"Not yet, anyway. I doubt that Dash is just going to forget about this. Come Monday, if he catches you, we'll be burying you by third period."

"And that's if my Mom and Dad don't off me first. Only positive thing about that is that if I'm lucky I'll turn into a "ghosts…" and they'll actually pay attention to something other than negative things," Danny said dramatically. It was no secret that he, like everyone else in the town, didn't believe in the existence of ghosts or the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, his parents were firm believers and spent most of their time researching a way to find it, leading to many unpleasant situations for the Fenton kids.

"They still working on that secret thing?"

"Been at it for three days straight. I'd say it's been kinda peaceful not having to hear them go on about ghosts all day, but the constant noise they've been making in the basement has been keeping us all up and you know how my sisters get when they haven't had enough sleep."

"Jazz turns into an irritable snapping turtle and Danielle swears and breaks things like she just step off a navy ship," Tucker joked as he walked up to his two friends. As he came upon them, he held out a backpack that Danny soon realized was his as he saw Tucker's blue one on his back, matching his t-shirt and new Beret.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said gratefully as he slung his bag onto his shoulders.

"No problem dude. So, since you're clearly not going to be spending the night in the hospital, how's about we have a movie marathon tonight?"

"Sound good to me. I just gotta stop off at my place first and then we can split," Danny said as they began the walk to FentonWorks.

As they came upon Danny's home, the all too familiar sigh hovered over them, shadowing them in all its glory as it broadcast the location of Amity Park's local ghost hunters. Danny could feel the embarrassment sinking in as he walked up the stairs, though his thoughts were interrupted as he heard what sounded like shouting coming from the other side of the door.

"Oh man. This can't be good," he mumbled before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. Danny was soon greeted by a very familiar site: his older sister and his younger sister arguing over something.

"How do you expect me to get any studying done when all you're going to do is blast all your horrific music and be loud like a little brat!?" Jazz shouted at the younger girl who simply waved her off.

"Why should I care about what a big butt loud mouth nerd like you has to say about anything?" Danielle said, turning her back to the redhead.

Danny sighed as Jazz's face turned almost as red as her hair. Though the three of them were clearly siblings, the similarities were most noticeable between the two youngest Fenton children. In fact, if Danielle were two years older, she and Danny could pass as twins.

Her eyes were the same shade of blue as his just as her hair was the same shade of black, the only significant difference being that her were long locks that reached the middle of her back when not held in her signature ponytail. Her blue bell bottom jeans puffed out, hiding her sneakers from site, while her white hoodie remained completely zipped up, hiding the red shirt that matched her beanie and the stripes on the sleeves of her jacket.

Jazz could feel the urge to bash her baby sister's head in with her science book growing with every second she stood there. Just as she was about to give into the impulse, Danielle was yanked backwards and away from her sister.

"Now, now. Let's not get a head of ourselves here people. Now just because something was said, doesn't mean it's not true," Jake said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was making fun of Jazz as well, something the girl did not take kindly as he soon found himself on the receiving end of a textbook to the head. "Ow! What the hell!?"

"You know what!? That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Jazz cried out as she grabbed her bag and stomped toward the door, nearly knocking Danny, Sam and Tucker over on her way. "Danny, change of plans. You've got babysitting duty tonight."

"What!? Oh come on, Jazz! That's so not fair! We agreed I'd do it during the week and you got weekends! I even take the extra day!"

"I don't care! I'm not staying here and watching these two little brats, so suck it up! I'll be at the library." With a loud slam of the door, Jazz was gone, sure not to return for a few hours at the earliest. Danny growled under his breath as he stared the two kids down.

If there was one thing that bugged Danny more than having to babysit is twelve year old little sister, it was having to babysit his twelve year old little sister AND her obnoxious friend. Jacob "Jake" Aaron Jemerson, also known "Youngblood" in the local skating community for his daredevil like antics, was a well known skate punk and one of Danielle's closest friends since she was in kindergarten. Unfortunately, he was also know for having the nasty habit of thinking without speaking, a trait that has gotten him in trouble many of times with multiple members of the Fenton Family.

His dirty blonde bangs hung in his eyes, hiding the green irises that matched most of his everyday attire and standing out against his pale skin. His short sleeved green was tight on his small frame while his black jeans and sneakers looked bigger and more comfortable. Adjusting the green bands on his wrist, Jake looked upon Danny and his friends in boredom.

"Great. Just great. It's not bad enough that I get the crap kicked out of me every day at school, but now my weekend is ruined!" Danny cried in frustration. Danielle looked upon her older brother, a small amount of guilt quelling up inside of her as well as a bit of fear. Though she knew that her brother would never intentionally hurt her badly, he was a stronger then he looked and she did not favor his few fits of rage since they were always so extreme given their rarity.

"Look, I'm sorry if Jazz bailing screwed up your plans, but it's not my fault that she wants to dictate everything that goes on around here," she said, crossing her arms. "And I've already told you that I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"We know, Dani, that you're old enough. But you know that Mom and Dad don't want to leave you in the house without someone else around while they're in the lab working on something. And you also know that your little skater boyfriend has a bad habit of breaking things when he's here."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Jake cried out.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Danielle cried out at the same time.

Danny rolled his eyes before turning back to his friends.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm gonna have to cancel. I'm now officially on shrimp duty," Danny said.

"Hey!" The two pre-teens cried out in annoyance.

"No problem, dude," Tucker said. "We can do it here. I've got a movie database on my PDA."

"Um, not to be a wet blanket here," Danielle interrupted, "but I suggest we move this party elsewhere since I'm pretty sure I heard Mom and Dad mention something about having finished whatever it is they've been working on."

"Yikes," Danny said with a grimace. "If that's true, then we definitely gotta split before they catch us."

"Well then we can just go to my place," Sam said before glaring down Jake and Danielle. "So long as Bonnie and Clyde over there don't touch anything they're not supposed to, that is."

"You heard her, guys. You got two options: You promise to behave, you can come with us. Or, we leave you here to the mercy of Mom and Dad."

Danielle and Jake looked at each other, matching expressions on their faces before turning back to the others. "We promise."

"Good, now let's bail. I think I hear Dad coming up the stairs," Danny said, ushering everyone toward the door. Just as they were about to open it, a loud voice echoed off the walls, causing them all to cringe.

"HEY KIDS!" Jack yelled, rushing into the living room just in time to find the five of them standing near the door. "You made it just in time! Come check out what your Mom and I did!"

"Um, actually, Dad, we were just about to leave-" Danny started, but soon found Jack pushing them all toward the stairs that lead to the lab.

"Nonsense! It'll only take a minute. Besides, it's all about ghosts! How could you not be excited!?"

"Daddy, please…" Danielle groaned in embarrassment. Jack said nothing else as he rushed down the stairs in a giddy frenzy. Danny sighed, motioning for everyone to follow him, knowing it was better to just get it over with. Danielle groaned as she followed her brother into the forbidden area of their home. Not forbidden by their parents, but a self-forbidden area that the three siblings had agreed upon years ago and never went into unless absolutely necessary. And so far, it had never been necessary. Jake quickly stuck his hands in his pockets and followed after her with Tucker taking out and tapping away at his PDA in a bored fashion while Sam simply crossed her arms.

The lab looked the same to them all as it ever did. Large, soundproof metal walls, beakers and tubes across every table, papers and prototyped weapons and their blueprints everywhere. To say it was a cluttered mess was an understatement. To say that anyone was surprised was ridiculous. Considering that the two Fenton parents spent almost all of their time there, nobody could blame them for being messy. Though, Danielle and Danny would have to bite their tongues at the irony of it considering how often they got in trouble for not cleaning their rooms.

Just as they were all beginning to think that this was all a waste of time, everyone's attention landed on the massive hole in the very back wall furthest away from them. The large metal doorway covered the entire wall as the two large doors remained closed. The yellow and black hazard paint across the doors intrigued them as they came to a stop in front of the parents who looked beyond excited.

"Mom, Dad…what is that?" Danny asked.

"I'm glad you asked, son," Jack said. "This is what we like to the Fenton Family Ghost Portal!"

"Ghost Portal?" They all chorused in unison.

"This is a gateway we created that will allow us to cross over into the realm of the Ghosts," Maddie said. "The portal uses ecto-energy to break into the-"

"It's like a big doorway, got it," Sam said. "Sorry, Mrs. Fenton, but I'm pretty sure if you tried explaining it, it would only be a waste of time considering 4 out of the 5 of us have the attention span of gnats."

"Hey!" her four friends cried out.

"Right. Anyway, we brought you kids down here because we want you to be a part of the first test run to get portal up and running."

"So get ready because we're about to break into a whole new dimension!" Jack said enthusiastically. Picking up two sides of a plug, the overly excited man pushed the two ends into each other.

The silence that followed was deafening as everyone watched the doors, waiting for something, anything to happen. After almost a full minute of waiting, Danny and Danielle could feel the overwhelming embarrassment of their parent's dramatics as all their friends held back their laughter. Maddie scratched her head in confusion as she walked over to the console.

"I don't understand what could have gone wrong?" she said as she looked over the panel. "We checked over everything carefully, and-"

"The off switch, Mom," Danielle said humorlessly as her eyebrow twitched. Maddie gasped before blushing in embarrassment as she looked at the very large switch next to the portal wall that very clearly had the large handle set to "OFF".

"Oh my. That certainly is embarrassing," she said before walking over to it. "Anyway, let's turn it on."

With a strong heave, she flipped the switch. Everyone watched as the doors slid open, shaking the room slightly. A loud whirling sound erupted from the center of the hole before being followed by loud cracks of green electricity. The sparks shot from one point to the other, colliding in a brilliant display of power. Finally, in one brilliant eruption of power, the portal came to life as a large swirling green vortex, spinning as it mesmerized the room's occupants.

"Whoa," Jake said in amazement. "That. Thing. Is. So. COOL!"

"I'll say," Danielle said as she walked up to stand next to her brother. "What do you think it's like on the other-" A deep rumbling interrupted her as the room shook, nearly knocking all of them off their feet. "What the heck's going on!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" a loud voice echoed around the room as the portal began to shine brightly. "The time has finally come!"

"What's that!?" Tucker yelled out as he pointed toward the portal. Everyone's eyes fell upon the opening just as a bright pink beam shot out, wrapping around Jack tightly.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled. Getting to her feet, Maddie started to run toward him, but was stopped when a similar rope wrapped around her as well. Slowly, the ropes began to move backwards, dragging them toward the opening. Jack struggled to get free, or at least get to his feet, but his efforts were wasted. Maddie made a grab for a weapon, but only made the rope tighter as she pulled.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny called out as the two started to get dragged toward the portal. "NO!"

"Kids, run! Get away from here as quick as you can!" Jack yelled, his voice echoing as the portal swallowed him up.

"No matter what happens, stay away from here!" Maddie yelled as she was slowly swallowed up into the light. The portal continued to swirl as the rumbling caused the hazard doors to close with an indefinite slam.

"NO!" Danny and Danielle yelled.

**To be continued…**

**And so, the adventure begins. Who do you think is behind the kidnapping of the Fentons? What do you think Danny and the others are going to do? **

**Also, just to let you all know, I have not discontinued my other stories, I've just been having a bit of writers block. However, in the last few days, the ideas have started flowing again. So much so that I've decided to start working on my Alternate Reality stories. These stories will include crossover/ themed stories, taking the world of Danny Phantom and transforming it. **

**Some of the themes will be, including this one: Power Rangers, TRON, Various Teen Titans stories, Alternate universes that include dooplegangers, and, one of my favorites as of the moment that will be up this weekend, Digimon!**

**So sit back, relax, and prepare for some great fun and some great stories. Oh, and while you're at it, you might want to review! ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Call of the Phantom: Part 2

All the sound became void in the metal basement laboratory as the five occupants stared at the closed portal in horrified shock. Danny could literally feel his face paling in color as his body shook in disbelief and fright. His hands were shaking relentlessly as his mouth hung open though his breathing had stopped immediately after his parents vanished.

Before he even realized it, Danny was on his feet, running to the control console at full speed. With each step more and more of his hearing began to return, though the only sound he could hear was the blood curdling, ear splitting scream that was coming from his baby sister.

Danielle's lungs began to burn intensely as she pushed all her breath into her scream of fright and pain. Her screams reverberated around the room, startling everyone else out of their stunned states. Sam shook her head, turning to the young girl who had somehow gotten to her feet and was trying to run toward the portal. Sam jumped up, grabbing Danielle, and pulled her back, restraining her.

"NO! Let me go!" Danielle screamed as she struggled against Sam's grip. However, this just caused Sam to hold her tighter against her.

"Ellie, calm down, it's going to be alright!" Sam shouted before looking at Danny's back as he pressed any button he could find on the console. "Danny, do something!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled in panic as his fingers moved quickly over the various screens and buttons in hopes of activating it, but the only results he got were continuous beeps of rejection. "Damn it! How the hell do you work this thing!?" With a frustrated yell, Danny slammed his hand on the console, trying back toward the portal. Danny rushed over to it, grabbing onto the one doors and, using all his strength, tried to force it open. The door gave a groan of protest under his teenage might, but didn't budge at all.

"Hang on, dude. I'll help," Tucker said as he ran over to the opposite door and tried to pull it as well. Sam watched quietly as her two friends tried with all their might to get the door open, but she knew that their efforts were wasted. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode from all the tension she was felling right now. Danielle had finally stopped her struggling; however, she was still restless as she watched them try to pry the doors open with no success. Jake stood next to her, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation.

Danny and Tucker continued to pull with all the strength they had, but it was becoming obviously clear that they weren't going to get the doors open. With one final struggle, the two boys pulled, but the results were unfruitful as they both fell backwards, landing on their backs on the ground. However, Danny didn't stay on the ground for long as he quickly jumped back onto his feet and repeatedly punched the caution doors.

"Why. Won't. You. Open!?" he shouted with each punch. The others said nothing as they let him get all his anger out on the doors.

As Danny's punches began to slow down, tears began to fall from his eyes as all the hope left his body. Danielle had matching twin tear trails on her face. Prying herself away from Sam, the young girl walked up to her older brother, grabbing onto his sleeve. Danny turned, his eyes falling upon his sisters.

"Danny…" she said, lip trembling as she tried to form words. Danny said nothing as he kneeled down and pulled her into a strong hug. Danielle's resolve broke even more she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder to cry even more. Sam had to hold back her own tears as she, Tucker and Jake let the siblings have their moment.

After a while, Danny and Danielle were able to compose themselves, though the mood was still as somber as ever.

"So…now what do we do?" Danielle asked as they stood around the lab. She and Jake were sitting on one of the desk while Sam leaned against the adjacent wall, Tucker sitting next to her. Danny, however, stood in the center of the room, staring at the portal.

"Shouldn't like, call the police or something," Jake asked.

"And tell them what?" Tucker asked. "Hey, we need help two of the world's leading scientist in ghost research have suddenly disappeared into a hole in the wall that leads into a dimension completely populated by ghosts that we not only can't prove, but can't seem to get to open up either? That definitely doesn't sound like a one way trip to the nuthouse."

"Well we've got to do something," Danielle said. Looking at her brother, she could see that he was struggling to figure out just what to do. Danielle had always gone to him for help because Danny always knew what to do, and even if he didn't, he always knew how to make her feel better about it. To see him so unsure of himself made her feel worse then she already did. "Danny? What do you think?"

"I…I don't know…" he whispered with a shake of his head. "I…I just wish that there was a sign or something that could help us. This is so messed up." Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before turning around to look at everyone. Opening his mouth, Danny prepared to speak again, but was interrupted as the room began to shake around them.

The five teens jumped as all the lights began to flicker before shutting off completely, leaving them in the dark, though it didn't last long as green electricity streaked across the room. Everyone's eyes fell upon the center of the room as the various streaks shot out, nearly hitting them as it gathered together. A strong wind began to stir from the center point before a loud flash erupted, a small explosion coming from it.

Everyone blinked as their vision began to return, and gasped as they looked at the swirling green portal before them. A cold sweat began to break out across Danny's skin at the site of it as well as the sounds coming from it. Everyone began to back up in fear of what may be on the other side of the doorway.

"No one make any sudden moves," Danny said in a serious tone. "We don't know what could-"

"Um, Danny," Danielle called, grabbing his attention. Danny's eyes grew wide as he looked at his sister who's body began to glow in a white light. Looking around, Danny saw that it wasn't just her, but everyone. Jake had begun to glow green, Sam purple and Tucker blue. Looking at his own body, Danny noticed that he too was glowing, except that he was glowing a deep black color.

Before anyone could say or do anything, a strong yanking sensation began to overtake them in the direction of the portal. As they sensation grew stronger by the second, the five were instantly dematerialized, changing from solid matter into complete light. The five light streaks shot straight into the portal before it closed.

Everyone began to scream as they travelled through the long green spinning tunnel of energy. Their minds raced with fear, wondering what awaited them on the other end of this. A large opening could be seen at the very end as they drew closer and closer to their unknown destination.

The five lights shot out of the portal, spilling out onto the ground as they changed back into the teens. The portal shut behind them, though none of them seemed to notice this as they all looked around in stunned awe. They each slowly got to their feet as they looked around the room carefully. The walls were dark green and the ceilings where high above. Multiple cogs and gears shifted slowly about in random places. However, the thing that caught their attention the quickest was the large Clock screen against the far wall.

"Whoa…" Jake said as they took in everything.

"I think we just got our sign," Sam said.

"Not sure if this is a good one or bad," Danny said.

"Perhaps I can help with that." A voice called before a figured faded into view before them. The surprise entrance startled all of them, causing them all to jump back in surprise as the figure floated before them, a light aura shimmering around him. "Hello."

"What the hell is that!?" Danielle screamed, jumping back.

"I am Clockwork, master and lord of all things time, young Danielle," he said with a smile.

"How-"

"Do I know your name? Simple. Because I know everything. And yes, Tucker, that includes what you are going to say and ask me. However, I will let you all ask your questions as I know that this is very unsettling for you all."

"Whoa. Dude, that is so freaky," Tucker said.

"What do you want with us? Are you the one who kidnapped my parents?" Danny asked.

"I am not the one who has taken your parents, Daniel," Clockwork said as he shifted into a smaller form that resembled a baby. His purple cloak continued to flow around him, making him still seem intimidating. "As for why you are here, I will get to that shortly." Clockwork floated away from them and over to the viewing screen, waving his staff. The screen came to life as an image of another ghost showed up. The ghost was a pale blue color with vampire like fangs showing in his grin. He black hair was pointed up in two horns as he stood in a white suit, his cape flowing behind him. "This is Vlad Plasmius."

"Could the guy make it more obvious he's evil?" Sam said sarcastically. On the screen, Vlad began to cackle in a malicious manner as his hands glowed with pink energy. "I stand corrected."

"That's the same pink light we saw before my parents were dragged into the portal!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Correct. Plasmius is the one responsible for taking your parents and bringing them here into the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone? You mean we're in the Ghost Zone right now?"

"Yes, you are. I have brought here because the time has come for you all to fulfill your destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked. Clockwork waved his staff once more, changing the image once more, this time to show five shadowy figures.

"Long ago, there were five ancient warriors with special abilities that resided here in the Ghost Zone. These warriors took it upon themselves to protect not only the Ghost Zone, but the Earth, from ghosts who wanted to rule. Back in those times, it was very common for ghosts to fight for power and to try to rule the world. One in particular was a ghost by the name of Pariah Dark.

"Pariah Dark, also known as the Ghost King, made it his mission to gather as much power and as big an army as possible so that he could rule the world. For hundreds of years, Pariah brought about pain and destruction to all, laying waste to everything in his wake. Then, one day, the ancient warriors came together to defeat him."

The screen showed the five battling another figured, his one glowing eyes burning in the dark around him.

"The battle was long and straining on them, but they finally defeated him and sealed him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, hidden deep within his keep."

"Well that's great and all, but what does it have to do with us or my parents?" Danny asked.

"Patience, please, Daniel. I'm getting to that," Clockwork said, shifting into an elder version of himself. "Though they were victorious, the resulting aftermath left them completely and utterly incapable of existing any longer. The warriors gave up their lives to prevent the total destruction of both the living plain and the undead one. However, with the last of their power, they severed the link between the living and the dead worlds, making it impossible for either to interact with each other. Since then it has been impossible for ghost to go to Earth."

"Until the Fentons created the Ghost Portal," Sam said in revelation.

"Correct, Samantha. Ever since the construction on their man made portal, the Fentons have been watched, observed by the ghosts as they waited for it to be completed so that they could crossover. Plasmius hopes to use their intelligence and resourcefulness to raise Pariah Dark from his sleep so that he can take over the both worlds."

"Oh my god…" Danielle said as her mind began to fill with horrific images of bodies and destruction that would litter the Earth. "That can't happen!"

"Well why don't you stop them if you know all this gonna happen!?" Danny said.

"I cannot for I am not allowed to interfere with the time stream. I am the guardian of time, but I can only do what is within my power," Clockwork said as he changed back into his adult form.

"Well the what the hell are you telling us all this for!?"

"Because it is you who must protect the world, children."

"Excuse me?" Jake asked in completely disbelief. "Did you just say that you expect us to stop all this?"

"That is correct, Jacob. Before the ancient warriors vanished forever, they swore that their power would survive and would return when the time was right. The time is now right." Clockwork's staff began to glow brightly as a small clock shaped table materialized in front of them. On the table were five silver banded rings, each adorned with a colored stone on the top.

Danny looked over his shoulder at his friends who had the same skeptical look on their faces as him. Danny took a slow step forward, then another with the others following behind him. Danny reached the table and stood before the first ring which held a black gemstone on the top of it. Sam followed suit, standing on his left in front of the purple stone. Parallel to her was Tucker who stood in front of the blue stone. At the very ends, completely the circle, were Danielle and Jake who were in front of the white and green stones.

The stones began to shine bright, pulsating as like beating hearts as they stood there. However, no one moved as they looked upon the jewelry.

"These rings house the power and abilities of the ancient spirits of the warriors," Clockwork said. "You five have been selected to be the new warriors to protect the realms of the living and the dead. You five have been selected to become the Phantom Rangers."

"Phantom Rangers?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, Tucker. Once you put on these rings, you'll be able to call upon the spirit inside of it and draw upon their power to stop the evils that threaten the Earth and Ghost Zone. You are the ones who have been chosen to become the new protectors. To call upon the powers of the ancient spirits, you simply call out the words "Ancient Spirit, hear my call. Arise." And their power will channel into you. "

"What if…what if we don't want to?" Danielle asked, looking to the master of time. "Why should we believe you? How do we know that this isn't some type of trick to possess us and use us? Why should we trust you?"

"That, dear Danielle, is for you all to decide. Like with everything, there is always more than one choice. You can choose to take this power and use it. Or, you can choose not to use it. I cannot influence you anymore than anyone else can. Whichever you choose, you will have to live with the outcome of your decision." Clockwork waved his staff causing the table to vanish. However, the rings continued to float in place for a moment before flying toward the person in front of them. The glowing lights swirled and spun around the teens before slipping onto their right hands. Each of them looked to their hand to see as the glowing ring resting on their ring finger. "The rings are yours, regardless if you choose to use the power or not. This is the last you will see of me until the time has come for you to make your choice."

"And when is that?" Sam asked nervously.

"Soon, Samantha. Soon," Clockwork said before waving his hand. A pair of clock hands appeared before changing into an open portal. "For now, our time is up. This portal will return you from whence you came. You are free to go."

Everyone stood there for a few seconds, watching him for any sign he could be lying. Danny was the first to move, then Sam and Tucker. Danielle and Jake followed up behind, all remaining silent. Danny paused in front of the portal taking once last glance at Clockwork before stepping through it. Danielle was the last to go through, looking at him as well. Clockwork gave her a small smile, watching her step through before closing the portal behind her.

"Everything is as it should be, young warriors. I can only hope that you make the right decision, or else the worlds as we know them will be no more."

**To be continued…**

**Alright, that is part 2 for you! Whoo hoo! Part 3 will hopefully be up soon, and I can promise you that it's going to be action packed! Or will it? Will Danny and the others take the power? Or are they going to ignore their calling? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Until later…**

**Blak-Ice**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Call of the Phantom- Part 3

The silence of the soundproof metallic room was unsettling to most that went into it. Some would even describe it as creepy with the various chemical smells and colors, the random surgical and power tools, and constant glow of Ectoplasmic fluid that stained the many tiles and tables in the lab.

But, for whatever reason, Danny found a weird sort of comfort in all of it.

Normally, Danny was known to avoid the lab, his parents' sanctuary for their paranormal experiments, at all cost, only going down there when absolutely necessary which wasn't very often. His parents were always busy at work on something, giving them very little time with their kids, something that would have bothered the Fenton siblings had they still been in their younger years, but now, being that both he and Jazz were teenagers and craving their own space, this was ideal for them both.

_Maybe that's why Danielle is taking this so much harder than I am._ Danny thought to himself as he stood in the center of the room. It was no secret to him or Jazz that Danielle acted out because she wanted their parents' attention. That wasn't to say she was a bad kid or anything to that degree, but her constant need to play pranks on people, talk back adults and break things was a clear sign that she wanted nothing more than for them to spend more time with her, even to the degree that she would risk getting yelled at and grounded for it.

Danny felt a bit bad that he and Jazz couldn't do more to help her adjust to it or to get his parents to leave the lab for a day or two and not talk or do anything related to ghosts, but by this point in his life, he had gotten used to it and assumed that Danielle would to. Well, he had until a few hours ago when his parents had been forcibly dragged into the deepest unknown depths of the Ghost Zone.

At the thought of the day's earlier events, Danny's head began to pound. He was still in complete disbelief of the day he and his friends had to endure. Any comforting thoughts he had before were instantly zapped away as he began to once again try to process what had happened.

After the very somber conversation that they had with the ghostly entity that was known as Clockwork, they soon found themselves back in the lab where they had been before. For a moment, Danny believed that it had all been a long, hallucinogenic dream. That is, until the shining black gemstone on his finger caught his eye. Flexing his fingers, Danny could feel the pit in his stomach growing larger by the second at the physical proof that this all was really going on.

Looking up, Danny looked to see that everyone else had the same look on their faces as they too examined the various colored rings on their fingers. Danny opened him mouth to say something, anything, to try to comfort and reassure them all, but no words came out.

For the second time that day, Danny didn't know what to say or do.

For nearly an hour, the five of them sat in the lab, no one say anything. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable for everyone as they sat around the lab, much like they had before the portal had opened up in the middle of the room. Finally, deciding he had to say something, anything really, Danny spoke.

"So…anyone else think this has been a series of really messed up events?" he asked.

"Really?" Danielle asked angrily as she looked at him in disbelief. "Our parents have been kidnapped by some undead freak, and you think the best thing to do in this current situation is cracking jokes?"

"Hey, cool it, shrimp," Danny said hotly, his own anger rising as well. "Sitting around here all quiet wasn't easing the tension. Sorry I don't exactly know how to handle this, but this isn't a normal situation to be in!"

"Easy, guys," Sam said, pushing the two siblings apart from each other. Danny blinked, calming down a bit as he realized that the two of them had indeed advanced enough to get into each other's faces. "You two shouldn't be fighting like this. We've gotta figure this out so everyone needs to be calm and level headed."

"Calm? Be CALM!?" Jake shouted as he held up his right hand with the ring on it and began pointing at the shining green trinket. "We just got sucked into what apparently is the land of the undead, just got told that we have to save the world from some psycho spirit by a talking clock man, and that a bunch of freaking rings are supposed to give us some type of magical powers from some ancient guys who are dead, now to do it! I don't know about you, but last time I checked, this isn't in the slightest bit normal for a Friday and I'm pretty sure being calm is not possible!"

"You gotta admit, though, it is kinda cool," Tucker said as he looked at the sapphire on his ring. Looking up, he was met with various looks of confusion and disbelief. "Oh come on. You're telling me none of you guys think this is even the slightest, tiniest bit cool? We get to be superheroes! That's not only the coolest thing to ever happen to anyone ever, but that's a dream come true! Hasn't everyone wanted this since we were little?"

"No offence, Tucker, but most people grow out of that before they're ten," Sam said, rubbing her temples as she tried to ignore the growing headache that her friends were bringing on. "This isn't a game, you know. Whatever it is that's going on is seriously dangerous, and though you've clearly shown that you are, I'm not too keen on the idea of being forced to fight a bunch of evil ghosts all because some other ghost who may or may not really be evil told me I had to!"

"Hold on a sec, Sam," Danny said, her words reminding him of something. "Clockwork said that we had a choice in this. Maybe we should actually think about this."

"Danny, you can't be serious? Are you really about to entertain Tucker's lame superhero fantasy?"

"Hey!" Tucker cried out in protest only to be ignored.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Sam," Danny said. "I mean, just because we have these rings, doesn't me we have to use whatever power they supposedly have. But that doesn't mean we should just up and dismiss it either. We should really think about this before we make a final decision."

"I'm pretty sure that option went out the window when we got sucked into a swirling green vortex and these things attached themselves to us," Sam said as she looked down at her own ring, a shimmering amethyst stone that matched her eyes sitting on top. Grasping the ring, Sam gave it a swift yank, pulling it off easily. Though surprised by this, Sam couldn't help sighing in relief at this before turning her attention back to the others. "Ok, I'll give you this; at least they can be taken off and aren't stuck to our fingers."

"Well that's a plus, right? I mean if that's the case, maybe what Clockwork said is true," Danny said as he and everyone else pulled their rings off, holding them in their hands much like Sam was. Looking at his closed fist, Danny said, "So I guess now we have to decide what to do with these things."

"What do you mean? How are we supposed to do that?" Tucker asked.

"The best way, I guess, would be to vote."

"You want us to vote on the fate of the world? Dude, that's best you got?"

"Well, what else can we really do, Tuck? It's the only fair way to do this. We'll each get a vote, and see how everyone feels and decide from there," Danny said. His eyes caught the site of a thermos that he recalled his parents' saying was used to catch and hold anything that had ectoplasmic energy. Picking it up, Danny unscrewed the top and held it out to his friend. "Make your choice and then drop your ring in here."

"Well like I already said, I'm all for using the rings," Tucker said with a small grin on his face as he dropped his ring into the waiting canister. The inside made a clinking sound as it hit the bottom, indicating that it was safe inside.

"Of course you are," Sam said, still a bit annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "You do realize that this could all be one big trap right? How do we know these things won't possess us or steal our souls or something?"

"Well what if it's not? What if it's not a trap and the world gets invaded by ghosts and everyone's in danger or get taken over or destroyed because we didn't do anything about it? Then what do you suggest, Sam?"

"Maybe I don't want to do anything about it!" she shouted at him, her temper hitting its boiling point. "Why do we have to do anything about it? Why us? We're just a bunch of kids! Why don't we just give these stupid rings to the authorities and let the adults handle it like we're supposed to? I'm all for rebelling but this is something completely different and way out of my league. I don't want to see the world in danger anymore than anyone else, but I am not willing to blindly believe anything that this guy told us. We have no real proof that what he said is even true besides these rings, and that's not much to go on. Yet, here you are, ready to risk you life without even thinking about it like it's nothing, all so you can play superhero. Well, I'm not. So my answer is no."

And with those final words, Sam dropped her ring into the thermos as well before crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to calm the fury and the slight bit of fear that she had been harboring since this whole mess began.

Feeling sympathetic with her, Danny placed a hand softly on her shoulder. Sam paused for a moment before looking at him and nodding, indicating she was ok.

"So it looks like that's one vote yes, one vote no," Danny said as he turned his attention to the two younger members in the room. "Well, what do you two think?"

"I'm with her," Jake said with a shake of his head as he pointed to Sam. "Don't get me wrong, being a superhero would be cool and all, but after the messed up stuff I saw and heard today, I'm out. This is way too much as it is, and it'd only get worse from here." With no hesitation in the slightest, Jake dropped his ring into the waiting thermos along with the other two already inside. Turning to his friends, Jake noticed the conflicted look on her face as she looked at the clear, bright diamond in her hand. "Yo, Ellie, you alright?"

"I…I don't know," she said, her voice shaking a little. "Part of me, a big part of me, is absolutely terrified at what we saw and what could happen if we really tried to use these things. I mean, we could put these on, go out there, and die. Just like that. But… another part of me can't stop thinking about what he said and what he showed us. If what he said was true, then the world is in serious trouble and we're the only ones who can stop it from happening. Not to mention, if this is all real, then we could use it to find Mom and Dad. So…I vote yes. We use the rings."

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Tucker cheered as Danielle put her ring in the thermos as well.

Ignoring him, Sam turned to Danny and said, "Looks like you get the final vote."

The black haired young man stood there, his mind pacing back and forth anxiously as he looked at his ring. If Danny were being honest, he had really hoped that it wouldn't have come to this. He didn't know which side of the argument to take, and he had really been hoping for a landslide vote so he wouldn't have to choose one side or the other. No matter what he chose though, someone was going to be upset.

"To be honest…I don't know what to pick. I can't decide," he said.

"You can't decide?" Danielle asked him in shock. "Danny, this isn't like picking chicken or fish at a wedding. This is about doing what's best. What about doing what's right? What about protecting the world? What about Mom and Dad?" she asked the last part quietly, her heart hurting at the thought of him giving up on them.

"It's not that simple, Ellie. Yes, I want to protect the world and everything, but I'm also your big brother. And it's my job to protect you before the rest of the world. I'm not just going to throw away all caution and not worry about the possibility of you getting hurt. Or anyone else here. I mean, what happens if I say yes? You, me and Tucker go out and try to stop something we don't know about?"

"Well what happens if you say no? The world ends and Mom and Dad are lost forever. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is a clear cut answer to all of this, but as you can see, there isn't one. However, that doesn't mean I'm saying no. What I need is time to think. So for now…I'm undecided," Danny concluded before dropping his ring into the thermos and placing the cap back onto it. Taking a deep breath and giving a heavy sigh, Danny looked back to the others and said, "I'll sleep on it. But for now, let's get some food in us and try to relax a bit. I know everyone's more than tense and exhausted."

"Now that sounds like a plan we can all agree on," Sam said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'll order some pizzas. They're on me."

"Thanks, Sam. You guys are all more than welcome to stay the night like always. After a day like this one, I'm sure we're all a bit freaked out."

Turning to her friend, Danielle asked, "Are you gonna stay over?"

"Sure. Amber's got a gig tonight anyway. I'll just tell her I'm crashing here again," he said as he pulled his own phone from his pocket. Danielle watched as he put the phone to his ear and had a very annoyed conversation with his sister, as short as it was. Hanging up his phone, Jake ran a hand over his face but nodded to his friend, let her know everything was alright and taken care of.

The rest of the night was uneventful, thankfully. Everyone went about notifying their parents that they would be staying the night at the Fenton residence and though some were happier about it than others, in no time at all, everyone was ready to stay the night.

Everyone changed into the pajamas that they kept over there for such occasions, and soon after, the pizzas had arrived. The five young adults sat around the living room, watching movies and eating pizza to try and calm their nerves and ease their minds a bit in hopes that the day's events wouldn't haunt their dreams.

No one had even noticed Jazz return from the library until she made her way past them to the table and grabbed a plate of pizza. She didn't say a word to them, simply getting her food and heading up to her room. Danielle could feel a bit of guilt as her big sister ignored her, and reached out to say something to her, but was stopped by Danny who simply shook his head at her. Everyone watched as she ascended the stairs, and cringed as she slammed her bedroom door.

"She's still pretty mad, huh?" Jake asked before biting into his slice.

"You have no idea," Danielle said with a sigh. "If there's one thing Jazz is known for, it's holding a grudge. Especially against me."

"Ignore her, Ellie," Danny said, patting her head. "You know she loves you. She just gets easily annoyed with both of us. We're her little brother and sister. She's not supposed to like us all the time."

Danielle cracked the first real smile she had had all day at Danny's words, making him feel a bit better as well knowing he could help her relax a bit. Danielle wrapped her rams around her big brother, hugging him tight and thanking him for making her feel better.

Soon after, everyone prepared for bed, the exhaustion from the long day taking a major toll on all of them. Sleeping bags were laid out on the living room floor, pillows were passed around and everyone was arranged in a circular style that resembled that of a campsite.

Danielle was the first person to actually fall asleep, though Danny wasn't surprised by this at all since he knew that she was probably more emotionally tired than anything else. The others soon followed after her, except Danny who couldn't seem to fall asleep at all. Many thoughts raced through his mind, preventing any type of peace for him at all.

Looking at to the clock on his phone, Danny saw that the time was 2:23 in the morning. There was no chance he was going to be getting to sleep anytime soon, and Danny knew this. Keeping as quiet as he could, Danny got up, shuffling through the kitchen and into the lab where he currently stood.

Danny had no idea how long he had actually been standing there, eyes locked on the large hazmat doors before him. His eyes continued to dance across the yellow and black paint as everything that had transpired in this very room replayed in his mind, bringing him to the only conclusion that he could come to; this doorway that his parents had created was literally responsible for everything that was going on. From the strange completely obscured conversation with ghost of time, to the numerous tears that came from his little sisters eyes at the site of his parents kidnapping, these closed doors were responsible for it all.

At the thought of the Master of Time, Danny's eye drifted back to the discarded thermos that still sat where he had placed it hours beforehand, untouched and unfazed by the contents inside. Though was that really all that hard to believe? Aside from where they came from, there was nothing out of the ordinary with those rings. So why was he so hesitant to go near it?

"Who am I kidding?" he asked himself. "I have no idea what's going to happen with anything anymore. Nothing makes sense anymore, and now I have to decide what me and my friends are going to do with those things." The frustration was definitely getting to him as he dissolved his hair in exasperation. "What am I even supposed to do!? How am I even going to decide what to when I don't have a single clue where to even start!?"

Danny's ranting was quickly interrupted as a flashing red light darkened the room around him.

"What the heck is that?" he thought out loud as he looked around the room. His eyes quickly fell upon the control panel he recalled his parents being near before they were abducted. A slight feeling of unease flooded his veins as a flashback to this afternoon came to mind, but Danny ignored it as he cautiously made his way over to the machine. Standing in front of it, Danny looked to the screen that was placed in the center that was also flashing with a red indicator that he assumed meant something bad.

Danny's eyes looked over the screen, first noticing a small speaker icon in the corner with an 'X' though it that he instantly knew meant that the speakers had been muted. Guessing that the sound of this was probably extremely loud and would no doubt wake everyone up, Danny ignored it and proceeded to read the flashing warning sign on it.

"Warning, incoming Ectoplasmic entities? What does that mean?" Danny asked. A loud hiss echoed around from the wall as the portal doors slowly slid apart and releasing a huge gust of wind that nearly knocked him over. Danny covered his face in an attempt to block it as well as shield his eyes from the blinding green light. Adrenaline pumped through his veins fiercely as his heart pounded like a jackhammer in anticipation.

Dread filled his ears, however, as a loud screeching came from the other side of the portal. A long green tentacle shot out of the opening, heading straight for Danny. The teen had no time to react before he found himself wrapped tight in its grip. His breathing became shallow as the tentacle began to squeeze him fiercely. His lungs burned with the need for air, though Danny could say that he was without a doubt left breathless as not one, but two ghost like octopuses emerged from the portal.

Their green translucent skin barely registered to his terrified mind as he eyes fell upon the sharp jagged teeth protruding from their mouths, green drool dripping from each one as their piercing red eyes looked at him hungrily.

The two ghosts roared at him, opening their mouths even further, giving Danny an even better look at the saliva dripping from each jagged edge. Fear could not describe what Danny was feeling at the moment as his short young life flashed before his eyes.

It was in that moment that Danny was sure he was going to die.

However, the ectopusss that held him had other ideas as it quickly whipped him across the room and into the table. Danny could feel nothing but pain as he crashed into the metal table, knocking everything off of it as it fell over. Papers flew all over the floor, soaking up the various liquids from the broken test tubes. Shattered glass littered the floor near him as the thermos rolled to his feet, the loose cap falling off and causing its contents to spill out before him.

The five rings laid out before him, a low glow emitting from the black one that had gone unnoticed by Danny as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. His head pounded profusely as he tried to shake it off. Looking up, Danny yelped as he narrowly missed getting grabbed again by the ectopuss, ducking and falling on his stomach, the rings sitting in front of him.

The ectopusses roared once more as they began to advance on him, finally tired of playing with their food. Danny began to panic as he sat up, but paused for a moment as his eyes fell upon the black ring in front of him as the glow grew brighter and brighter.

Danny knew for a fact that it hadn't been doing that before. Could it have something to do with the ghosts here? Did that mean that if he touched it, something was going to happen? Should he touch it considering it could be dangerous? Looking up, Danny weighed his options carefully as he reached out toward it. If there was ever a moment where Danny had to take a leap of faith, this had to be it.

"I hope I don't regret this," he said as he grasped the ring in his hand and slipped it onto his finger. Danny's vision began to fade to black, the last sight he saw being the ectopusses drawing closer and closer.

"_Geez, kid. Any longer, and you would have been food for these things," _A voice said as it echoed around him in the darkness. "_Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of this. Sit tight, and try to pay attention. The fate of both worlds depends on it."_

The onyx gemstone shined brighter than it ever did before as a surge of power flooded Danny's body as a blue wisp shot out from his mouth and his eyes changed to a shinning green. His body stood involuntarily as his blank expression changed into a fierce one, eyes narrowing at the intruders.

Upstairs, a young girl quietly tiptoes her way to the kitchen, careful not to step on anyone or wake the other occupants of the living room up. Having cleared her way and not woken a single person, Danielle made her way across the room and to the counter where she preceded to grab a glass and fill it with water. Drinking it in haste, Danielle soon found herself choking after a spit take as a loud crash came from the lab, startling her. Her eyes turned back to the living room where the others were, surprised that no one had woken up from how loud it was, though that surprise was short lived as she noticed that her brother was missing.

Danielle could feel her heart constrict at the thought of the noise downstairs being her brother trying to fight off the same force that had kidnapped her parents. The glass fell from her hand, thought surprisingly it didn't shatter, spilling the rest of her water on the floor as she ran into the basement without any hesitation.

"Danny!" She yelled as she slid on the metal floor. Her eyes fell upon his form as he stood before two large ghost that where bearing down on him. Her eyes grew in fright at the site of them approaching her brother. "RUN!"

Danny's body did not move an inch as he continued to glare at them, the ring on his finger still glowing brightly. The gem shattered, the energy contained within it shooting out and forming a ring around his open palm. Bringing his right hand up, Danny finally spoke.

"Ancient Spirit…" he called out, voice echoing eerily, "Here my call…ARISE!"

Danny's body was instantly engulfed in light, blinding Danielle and forcing her to cover her eyes. The Ectopusses screamed as they too were blinded by the light, not expecting this creature to be able to defend itself like this.

As the light faded, Danielle slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the few remaining spots. As she turned back to where she was looking, she gasped at the site before her.

Where her brother once stood was now a glowing figure. The suit he wore was blacker then the night sky, save for his gloves, belt and boots white were whiter then purely fresh fallen snow. His skin was a pale color, but was glowing as the white aura that surrounded him lit the room up around him. His eyes were a sharp green that seemed to spark with some kind of unknown power that even Danielle could feel from behind him. The last thing that caught her eye was the locks of white that flowed seamlessly on his head.

Danielle could feel her body shaking as she hesitantly said, "Danny?" Her voice squeaking in both fear and awe at the ghostly creature before her.

The powerful entity did not acknowledge as his eyes remained focused on the two ectopusses who were once again preparing to attack him. A devilish grin spread across his face as the two advanced toward him.

"Ready or not, here comes Reaper."

**To be continued…**


End file.
